All's Fair in Love and War
by Rhianne
Summary: Jack finds his little sister and all of the newsies are more than willing to befriend her, especially Spot. Which newsie will dare risk Jack's wrath by seeing his sister? Complete


Race and Mush laughed as they stood on the curb

Race and Mush laughed as they stood on the curb. They were having the times of their lives watching Jack get rejected repeatedly by Cassie, quite possibly the prettiest girl in Manhattan.

All of a sudden, something rammed into the two newsies, sending their papes flying everywhere.

"Hey!" Mush yelled as he watched a small figure sprint away.

"Wha wuz dat?" Race said angrily.

"It wuz 'im!" Mush pointed at the distant person.

"Let's 'ead 'im off!" Race led the way with Mush on his heels. The two boys ran down the alley and just as they reached the other side, the same person ran by.

"C'mon!" Mush grabbed Race's sleeve but let go as he started to pull ahead. When Mush grew within two feet of the boy, he tackled him. "Ha!" he said triumphantly as he picked up the scrawny boy.

Race jogged up next to Mush. "Youse owe us a hunderd papes, buddy."

The boy shrugged off Mush's grip and raised his fists.

"Youse ain't exactly in fightin' condition," Race laughed as he knocked the boy's hat of his head.

Both of the newsies' mouths dropped open as a golden cascade of hair tumbled down. As the little figure looked up, the golden curtain parted to reveal the most beautiful pair of eyes either of the boys had ever seen.

"A goil?" Mush wondered.

At the sound of a police whistle, the girl bolted up the fire escape and onto the roof.

"Goil er boy," Race said, "She still owes us a hunderd papes!"

Once again the newsies were in hot pursuit of the young girl, followed by a policeman.

Up and down the fire escapes they went, from one building to another.

"Ise got an idea," Mush panted as they neared the bottom of another fire escape. "You follow 'er, I'll go around." Mush ran around to the other side of the building and patiently waited in the shadows for the girl to come down.

As the scrambling girl reached the bottom, Mush grabbed her arm and began running. "See ya at da lodge, Race," he yelled over his shoulder. Mush dragged the girl up the stairs of the lodging house and into the bunkroom. "You," he said pushing her onto a bed, "got some 'splainin ta do."

The girl bit her lip nervously and looked away.

"Hiya, Mush," Race said as he walked in. "Hey," he said, noticing the girl, "youse makin' da ladies cry again?" Without waiting for an answer, Race pushed Mush away from the bed and sat down next to the girl. "You'll hafta scuse Mush. He ain't got no mannahs. I'm Racetrack," he said as he held out his hand.

The girl looked from Race, to Mush, to Race, to Race's hand. Tentatively, she slipped her hand into his as he removed his hat and then kissed her hand.

"Oh, cripes!" Mush threw his hands up.

"So youse got a name?"

"The names Sullivan," the girl said standing up. "Kate Sullivan."

"Scuse me?" Mush stepped up.

"You heard me," she said crossing her arms.

Race stood up. "Sullivan? S-u-l-l-i-v-a-n? Dat kind o' Sulllivan?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nuttin'. Scuse us fer a sec." Race grabbed Mush's arm and pulled him out into the hall, shutting the door after him. "Mush," he said nervously as he pulled his hat off. "We gotsta get Jacky-boy ovah 'ere pronto."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kate gazed around the room while the boys talked. She knew they were talking about her, but she could care less. She really didn't want to be there. She walked over to the window and pulled up with all her strength. If finally opened wide enough and she slipped out. She ran down the stairs and ran smack into a person.

"Hey, dere," he said as he gripped her arms. "Take it easy."

Kate stopped struggling and looked up into a handsome face.

"Da name's Spot," he said. "Youse ok?"

Kate nodded.

"Dat's good," he said taking in her beautiful features. "But why is you runnin' from me pal Jack's place?"

Kate just bit her lip and looked down.

"Come on," Spot ordered as he gently dragged her back to the room by her wrist.

Mush scratched his head. "I dunno, Race. Where could she 'ave gone?"

"Dere!" Race pointed to the window as Spot climbed through, the girl right behind him.

"Hey! T'anks, Spot," Mush said taking Kate from Spot's grip. "We'll tells Jacky youse stopped by."

"I t'ink I'll just waits here," Spot said as he looked at Kate. "I don't t'ink I caught yer name, doll."

Just as Kate opened her mouth to tell him that her name was not "doll," Race interrupted.

"She don't talk, Spot."

Kate closed her mouth, frustrated.

"Mush, take da goil ta da...da Jack."

Before Kate could make a sound, Mush grabbed her and disappeared with her.

"Hey," Spot glared at Race.

"Hey yerself," Race said coolly as he leaned against the bedpost.

"Fair is fair," Spot grinned. "I gotsta see Jacky-boy anyways."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack had just entered the lodging house when Mush and a girl stopped next to him.

"Jack," Mush looked desperate. "Wese gotta talk." He looked over his shoulder and saw Spot, followed by Race, coming down the stairs. "But not now," he added as he rushed out of the lodging house with the girl.

"Um, ok," Jack said. "Who wad dat?"

"Heya, Jacky-boy!" Spot beamed.

"Heya, Spot," Jack slapped his back. "Race, do ya know anyt'ing bout Mush an' his goil?"

"Oh," Spot frowned. "Dat's not 'is goil."

"Who wuz it den?" Jack asked, confused.

"Why shoi it was," Race shrugged. "Dat was Mushie's new goil. Jus' got 'er dis moinin."

"Den why'd she run from youse guys?" Spot challenged.

"We wuz helpin 'er run from da bulls," Race explained.

"In da lodgin' 'ouse?" Spot crossed his arms.

"Youse guys is makin' me head hoit," Jack complained.

"I want 'er," Spot demanded. "I'm takin 'er ta Brooklyn."

"Oh, no, ya don't!"

"Shaddup!" Spot yelled at Race. "Ise dealin wid Jack!"

"Look, Jack," Race pleaded. "Lets me an' Mush talk ta ya foist. An figger out what da GOIL wants. DEN give Brooklyn a decision."

"Sorry, Spot," Jack shrugged. "Ise gotta talk ta da goil foist. Youse can come back in t'ree days."

Spot scowled and stormed out of the lodging house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stop!" Kate screamed as she twisted her arm out of Mush's grip.

"What's da matta?" Mush sighed.

"Stop dragging me everywhere!"

Mush took off his hat and wiped the sweat from his brow. Suddenly, he froze. He stood staring at her captivating eyes. Her green eyes that sparked with anger. Would they sparkle when she was happy?

Not liking the way he was looking at her, Kate turned on her heel and began walking away.

"Wait!" Mush ran up next to her. "Look, Ise sorry youse ain't dat happy right now, but Ise intend ta fix dat."

Kate stopped and looked at him. "How?"

"Well, I'll ansah any question ya got."

"Ok," Kate folded her arms. "Why did you tell that boy that I couldn't speak and then run me outta there like the building was on fire?"

There went the green sparks again. "Well, uh. It's like dis. Spot kinda gets da goils unda 'is t'umb right away. An' me an' Race" Mush scratched his head. "We was kinda wantin ya ta give us a chance."

The angry sparks left her eyes and she bit her lip again. This was NOT what she had expected. She had thought the boy would have come up with a sarcastic reply and then she could leave.

Smiling, Mush said, "Youse do dat a lot."

"Hmm?" she looked up at him.

"Bite yer lip. I t'ink ya do dat when yer noivous."

"Der ya are!"

Mush and Kate turned to see Spot walking towards them.

"Ise been lookin' fer ya."

Mush glared at Spot and pushed Kate behind him.

"Sorry, Mushie, but Jacky-boy says I can take 'er."

Mush's anger left him and he turned around and looked sadly at Kate. He half smiled when he saw her bite her lip.

Spot pushed Mush away and his heart flipped when he saw her. Could she look any cuter than she did now?

Without thinking, Kate brought up her fists.

Spot laughed. "Listen, doll, I don't t'ink youse knows who yer messin wid."

Mush smiled as Kate's eyes lit up with the green sparks of hatred. He didn't think Spot knew who HE was messing with.

"Doll?!" Kate's voice dared him to reply.

"So youse CAN talk. What's yer name?"

Kate glanced over at Mush who shook his head. "My name is none of your business," she said hotly. "But I guess you can call me Amber."

"Dat's a poifect name fer ya," Spot smiled. "Youse can stay 'ere tanight it ya want. I'll come up and sell wid ya tamarra, k?"

"Yeah, Spot, whatevah," Mush said as he took Kate's hand and led her back to the lodging house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When the couple walked in, all the newsies whistled, cheered, and made catcalls to Kate. When she bit her lip, Mush frowned and ordered the guys to stop. All understanding that Mush had a crush, the newsies quit. All except for Jack.

"So dis is da pretty lil bright eyes dat caused me friends to git so woiked up about," Jack said approaching them. "The name's Kelly. Jack Kelly. An' you are?"

"Sullivan," Kate said meekly. "Kate Sullivan."

"Sullivan?!" Jack's mouth dropped a mile.

"See, Jack?" Race said. "Dat's what I wuz tryin ta tell ya!"

"Who was yer mudda, Kate?" Jack ignored Race.

"Mary-Ann Sullivan."

"Katherine Grace Sullivan, dat's me mudda, too."

~*~*~*~*~*~

~The Next Day~

"Youse can sell wid me taday," Jack told Kate after he had bought his papes.

"Thanks," Kate said.

"Hiya, Ambah," Spot strolled over to the siblings with his own papes under his arm. "Youse comin er not?"

"Ambah?"

"Yeah," Kate smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Spot. But me and Francis are gonna sell together."

"Francis?" Jack made a face. "Look, sis, it's Jack er Cowboy. Not Francis, k?"

"Alright," Kate sighed.

"Sis?" Now Spot made a face.

"Yeah," Jack put his arm around Kate's shoulder. "Dis here is me baby sista. Kate Sullivan. But Ise jus' gonna call 'er Kat." He winked.

"Kate? I t'ought you was Ambah?"

"I, uh" Kate stammered. Then she saw Race. "Sorry fellas, but Race asked me before all of ya to sell with him so I gotta go." Giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek, Kate jogged down by Race, who was more than delighted to see her.

Mush watched half-heartedly as Race flirted with Kate. He teased her and she giggled. How was he supposed to compete with Race AND Spot?

"Whatchya doin here, Spot?" Jack asked.

"I was sposed ta sell wid yer sistah."

"Bout me sistah, Spot. Ya can't take er ta Brooklyn."

Spot scowled.

"Wese at least gotta be togetha fer a few yeahs, ta catch up on old times."

"Well how's ya gonna do day, Cowboy, when all da odda guys is goin ga-ga fer yer sista?"

"Let ME worry bout me sista an who she sees."

"I still t'ink she'd be betta off wid me."

"Sorry, Spot. Not unless Kat agrees. An I don't t'ink day she's gonna so soon."

"I'll wait," Spot said. "But tell yer boys not ta get too attached ta er." Spot nodded to Race and a few others who were competing for Kate's attention.

Jack shrugged. "She's me sista, Spot. I's ain't guaranteein' dat I's gonna let er go."

Spot turned and headed back to Brooklyn.

Jack shook his head. "Just when I's find me sista, everyone wants ta take er away from me," he muttered. "Heya, Kat!" Jack called his sister over to him.

Kate walked over to him with a confused look on her face.

"I's gotta give Spot me ansa tamarra and-"

"What answer?"

"Well, ya know if youse gonna stay here er go ta Brooklyn."

"I don't like Spot."

Jack shook his head. "Well, he likes you and-"

"No, Cowboy. I'd rather stay here."

"So youse can start fights tween me boys?!" As soon as it was out, Jack regretted it.

Kate glared at him. "So that's the way it is. It isn't like I MAKE 'em fight or nothin. They choose to argue and bicker and show-off by themselves!"

"I didn't mean it like dat," Jack apologized.

"I know what you meant!" Kate turned and followed a group of newsies who were beckoning her.

Jack sighed. He was having a hard time being an older brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Cowboy!" Race poked his head in the bunkroom. "Spot's down dere and 'e wants an ansa!"

Jack cleared his throat and held his head high as he walked downstairs. How was he going to tell Spot? After the two leaders greeted eachother, Spot cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"Is she comin or not?"

"Well, it's like dis," Jack squirmed in his seat under Spot's fierce gaze.

All the other newsies listened nonchalantly. They couldn't wait to hear that Kate was staying in Manhattan.

"Ise don't exactly know where she is at da time." Jack winced as Spot's eyes cut through him.

All of the newsies turned to watch Spot's reaction.

Just as Spot opened his mouth, Kate walked in. Jack jumped to his feet, his eyes blazing.

"Oh," Kate said when she saw everyone. "What's goin on?"

"Where was you?" Jack demanded.

"I was wherever I wanted to be!"

Spot smiled. He had a feeling that Kate would come with him.

"Get up ta yer room, Kat!" Jack turned to Spot. "She ain't goin withchya, Spot."

"Says who?" Kate challenged. "Maybe I WILL go to Brooklyn, Cowboy. What do ya think of that?"

Jack fumed.

The newsies whispered amongst themselves.

Mush panicked. She was leaving?!

Kate stormed past the boys and up the stairs.

"Don't worry, Jacky-boy. I'll take real good care of her." Spot patted Jack's shoulder.

"Jack!" Race hissed as he pulled him over. "Me an' da fellas don't want Kat ta leave! So somethin!"

"I can't," Jack hissed back. "She's jus'a s stubboin as me!"

"Ready," Kate announced proudly as she help up her small bag of belongings. "Thanks, guys," she said to the newsies then took Spot's offered arm and left.

"Dere goes all hope," Blink sighed.

"Spot'll get er fer shoi now," Mush complained.

Jack slumped into his chair and pouted. After a minute he announced, "I t'ought dis ovah, an we ain't friends wid Brooklyn no more!"

"Why, Jack?" questioned Specs.

"Not til we gets Kat back. We ain't gonna be friends til we get Kat back."

"But, Jack!" Blink's mouth was wide open. "Spot Conlon is yer best friend!"

"An Kat's me sistah," Jack said evenly. "Mark me woids. Brooklyn'll pay fer dis."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mush and Race went over to sell by the Brooklyn Bridge. If they were lucky, they might see Kate. If they were even luckier, Spot wouldn't be with her.

Race cleared his throat. "Uh, Mushie, hows bout givin me a fai' chance wid Kat, huh? I mean, why's dontcha lay off da charm a liddle?"

Mush laughed. "Yeah right! Like I'd let DIS goil go!"

"Hey, look!" Race pointed at the Brooklyn Bridge. "Kat's givin Spot da cold shoulda!" Race laughed.

"Dat ain't Spot!" Mush said squinting.

"Who's she runnin from den?" Race was now squinting also.

"I dunno," Mush said rolling up his sleeves as he walked quickly toward the bridge. "But dey's gonna be sorry dey messed wid Kat!"

"Now hold up dere, Mush!" Race stood in his path. "Spot'll kill us if wese go inta his terr'tory."

"An Jack'll kill us if we let anything happen ta his sista!" Mush pushed Race aside.

Race sighed and followed Mush towards the damsel in distress. "We're dead," he muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As the two newsies neared the bridge, they heard Kate scream, "Stop it! Leave! Me! Alone!"

"Hey!" Mush yelled leaving Race behind as he ran up to the guy. "You hoid da goil!" Mush swung his right and hit the guy square in the jaw.

The guy, obviously not looking for a fight, ran off, promising to pay Mush back.

Race came up behind Kate and grabbed her arm.

Kate, thinking it was another goon, threw her fist into his gut.

Race immediately doubled over, groaning.

Kate's hand flew to assist him. "Oh, Race! I'm so sorry! I"

"Nice ta see ya, too," Race groaned.

"Oh, Race! I thought you were some other persistent jerk!" Kate gasped.

"He IS a poisistent joik," Mush commented.

"T'anks, Mushie," Race said sarcastically.

"You ok?" Kate asked as Race straightened out.

"Yeah. Is youse all right?" Race asked, concerned.

"Oh, I'm jus' peachy," Mush said.

Race shot him a look.

All of a sudden Kate's eyes sparked with anger. "I didn't need your help," she said hotly. "I was just about to give that bum what he deserves!"

"Ya didn't want our help?" Mush asked, confused.

"No!" Kate stalked back towards Brooklyn.

Mush scratched his head. Could girls be any more confusing?

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So ya jus' let er go?!" Jack yelled after hearing their story.

"Oh, trust me, Cowboy," Race said. "She can take care o' 'erself." He rubbed his gut, glad he had left out the part about Kate knocking the wind out of him.

"Dat don't matta! She shouldn't o' been out dere by 'erself! I's gonna go have a liddle "talk" wid Spot."

"But, Cowboy," Mush tried desperately to calm his leader down. "Spot maybe didn't know dat she was gone!"

"Well, he betta start knowin, cuz if me sista gits ONE scratch on 'er" Jack slammed his fist on the table, making all of the newsies jump.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack was tired and angry. He had been searching Brooklyn for at least an hour and he still hadn't found Spot or Kate. He stopped one of Spot's newsies. "Where's Spot Conlon?"

The newsie, intimidated by Jack's glare, spilled the beans right away. "He's at da-da-da lodgin' 'ouse."

"Why's he dere? It's still sellin time!"

"C-c-cuz dere's a goil wid 'im. A real pretty one!" The boy's eyes lit up as he talked about the girl.

Jack shook his head and jogged over to the lodging house. As soon as he was inside he yelled, "SPOT! Git yer sorry self down 'ere, NOW!"

A small figure that had been sitting in an armchair by the fire jumped at Jack's voice and turned around.

When Jack saw that it was Kate, he enveloped her in a hug.

Spot, not at all happy that Jack had tried to bully him, walked down the stairs glaring.

Jack let go of Kate when he saw Spot. "Go on upstairs, Kat."

"No," Kate crossed her arms defiantly.

"Kat!" Spot barked. "Upstai's!"

Kate stuck her chin in the air as she stomped up the stairs.

Spot smiled to himself, glad that she had listened to him once. He didn't want Jack to know that he was having a hard time wooing Kate.

Jack glared at Spot. He didn't like it when people spoke to him like that, and he certainly didn't like it when people spoke to his sister like that. "Now, look here, Spot," Jack tried to keep his temper in check. It took all his strength to refrain from reaching out and grabbing Spot by his collar. "If me sista gits jus ONE scratch, jus one, den youse betta start runnin fer yer life."

Spot was not intimidated in the least. "She's jus fine where she is."

"I want her ta come back ta Manhattan, Spot. It ain't a question." Then, Jack called, "Kat!"

Kate walked down the stairs. "What?" she demanded.

"C'mon!" Jack took her wrist and dragged her out.

Spot, furious, followed. He stopped when they reached the Brooklyn Bridge. He was so angry he couldn't think of anything to say. He watched them go. He would get Kate back. He had to.

~*~*~*~*~*~

All the newsies cheered when Jack came back with Kate.

"Swifty, go get Kat's things," Jack ordered.

Swifty immediately ran out.

"Kat!" Mush picked her up from behind in a big hug.

Kate laughed. "Put me down, ya bum!"

Mush set her down and smiled when she turned around and hugged him.

"Gee, I missed ya, too," Race said loudly.

"Oh, Race!" Kate turned and hugged him.

Jack smiled. "Scuse me fellas, but I need ta talk ta Kat in private." Jack pulled her aside as the newsies let them have their space. "Kat, youse gonna sell wid me tamarra."

"Aw, Cowboy! I wanna sell with my friends." Kate waved to the newsies on the other side of the room.

"No, Kat!" Jack pulled her arm down as the newsies waved back. "Youse gonna sell wid me fer a week."

"But, Cowboy-"

"No!" Jack yelled angrily, eyes flashing fire.

All of the newsies froze and stared at Jack.

Kate bit her quivering lip and ran upstairs, covering her face with her hands. She slammed the door and fell on her bed.

"Poo' goil," Mush said quietly.

Jack lowered his head, ashamed.

"Aw, its awright, Cowboy," Race laid his hand on his shoulder. "It ain't easy bein a big brudda."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Spot crept quietly up the fire escape that led to the Manhattan Newsboys bunkroom. He was going to leave a note for Kate that said he missed her. Surely she would fall for his sweetness sooner or later. He opened the window and slipped in. He saw Kate laying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"Kat?"

Spot would have guessed that she jumped a whole mile. Her piercing scream must have been heard by the world.

"Hey, hey!" Spot cooed. "Take it easy, take it easy." He wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. Youse ok?"

Kate shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Jack's being a jerk," she cried into his shoulder.

'So what else is new?' Spot thought bitterly.

"I wanna go back with you, Spot. Please let me come! I'm sorry I was so rude!"

Spot smiled. "Naw, youse gotta stay here. Be good fer yer brudda. Tell ya what," Spot lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Gosh, he loved those eyes. "Youse be good fer yer brudda, even if he's a joik, and I'll try ta get 'im ta letcha come ta Brooklyn, at least fer a liddle bit."

"Jack's coming," Kate pulled away as soon as she heard his footsteps on the stairs.

"I don't ca'e."

"You should go." Kate wrapped her arms around herself.

"Ok," Spot agreed as he moved towards the window. "I'll visit ya tomarra." And then he disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The newsies all looked up when they heard Kate's scream.

"Prob'ly jis a mouse," Jack tried to shake it off.

"Yeah, shoi, Cowboy," Race laughed.

When Jack heard Kate's sobs, his heart raced. He couldn't move his legs!

"Jack!" Mush said. "Jack? Hey, Cowboy!" he yelled in his ear.

Jack jumped.

"Is yer sista ok?"

Jack cleared his throat. "She'll be fine. I t'ink I'll retire oily."

"Yeah, right!" Race muttered. "He's gonna check on Kat!"

Jack tried hard to stay calm as he climbed the stairs. What could have made her scream and cry? He started running. "Kat!" he gasped breathlessly when he opened the door.

There she was, a little pale and biting her lip. She was sitting on the edge of her bed hugging herself.

"Youse ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm, um, fine."

She didn't look fine. Jack was going to tell her so but he didn't feel like making a scene. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "We hoid ya scream."

"I didn't scream."

"But-"

"You must of heard it from outside."

Embarrassed, Jack retreated. "Um, yeah. Outside. Well, if ya need anyt'ing...ya know"

"Yeah, Cowboy. I know."

"K. Night."

"Night."

Jack closed the door and sighed. Things were not going as well as he'd hoped with his sister.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why's you here, Spot?" Jack asked warily the next morning. "An so oily, too."

"I wanna talk bout Kat." Spot tried to keep the anger and hatred out of his voice.

"Dere ain't nuttin ta talk bout," Jack said firmly.

"Yeah, dere is, Cowboy."

"What?" Jack snapped.

"I want 'er ta live in Brooklyn wid me."

"Why? She ain't your sista."

"Let's jus say I's enjoy 'er comp'ny." Spot smiled.

"So do me an me boys."

"Ya could at least let er be wid me fer a while."

"No."

"Den let me sell wid er," Spot begged, something he didn't do very often and which he abhorred.

Jack thought this over. It was a reasonable request. But the closer she got to Spot, the farther she would get from him. On the other hand, if he let them sell together once every week, or once every other week, that was something he could live with. "Alright, Spot," Jack surprised him by saying. "But ya can only sell togetha once every odda week."

"Tanks, Jacky-boy," Spot said even though he was not completely satisfied. He would let Kate beg for more time, Jack would be more open-minded with her. Besides, it was more than he had had before. Spot spit in his hand and held it out.

Jack did the same.

"Starts tamarra," Spot said.

"Agreed," Jack nodded.

Blink and Race came stumbling down the stairs laughing.

"Oh, heya, Spot," Blink said coolly.

Spot acknowledged him with a nod.

"Is you two da last ones?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, cept Mush an Kat."

The two boys burst out laughing again.

"What's Mush doin?" Jack was frustrated. He didn't like to be late.

"He's declawin da cat," Race snickered.

"Mush! Kat!" Jack hollered up the stairs.

The two came pounding down the stairs. Mush looked very smug and pleased with himself. Kate was a bright pink. When Race and Blink saw the couple, they turned their backs to them to hide their smiles.

"Heya, Kat," Spot kissed her hand and Kate turned from bright pink to deep red.

Mush scowled.

'Oh, brudda,' Jack thought.

Race and Blink were practically gagging by this time.

"Youse two gonna live?" Mush raised his eyebrows.

"Don't know!" Blink barely got out.

Mush shook his head. 'Idiots.'

Race regained his composure. "C'mon, Kat. It's yer foist day." He offered his arm and after she shyly took it, the couple walked out.

"Say, Jack," Blink laid a hand on Jack's shoulder. "D'ya tink ya could pencil me in fer tanight wit yer sista?"

Jack flicked Blink's hand off his shoulder. "No."

"See ya latah, fellas!" Mush left.

"Wait up, Mushie!" Blink followed.

"Tanks again, Cowboy," Spot tipped his hat and left.

Jack shook his head. He had yet to find out how to handle Kate and her beseechers.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aren't we going to get some papers?" Kate was confused.

"Naw, I got e'nuff money fer tanight," Race shrugged. "Let's go have some fun."

"I guess. Where?"

"Ya evah been ta da tracks?" Race smiled slyly.

"No. Is that where we're going?" Kate's eyes sparkled with interest.

"You bet, Kat!" Race led her away excitedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack was pacing inside the bunkroom. It was 9:30. Where could she possibly be? He was going to have to have a little "talk" with Race.

"Jack, can ya toin down da light a liddle?"

"Sorry, Snitch," Jack turned the lantern down then went back to pacing.

"Jack!" Mush rubbed his eyes. "Relax. Dey'll be back soon."

Jack nodded and sat down on his bunk. He untied his bandanna and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. Then he folded his hands in his lap and tried to calm down. He laid down on his bed, facing the door. He could hear soft footsteps and Kate's quiet, giggling voice. He closed his eyes as the door creaked open.

Race and Kate crept in. Kate kissed Race on the cheek and settled in her bed. Race was thankful that it was to dark for her to see him blush.

Jack listened intently as Race laid down on his bed. Then, quietly, Jack rose and walked over to Race's bunk. He grabbed him by the collar and drug him out the room and down the stairs.

"Cheese, Cowboy!" Race said in a harsh whisper as Jack threw him against the wall. "What's da matta?"

"Race," Jack grabbed his collar again. "If ya evah bring me sista back dis late again, youse ain't gonna be going out fer a looooooong time, got it?"

Race swallowed hard. "Check."

Jack released his grip and walked back upstairs.

Race let his breath out slowly. Jack was as protective as a mother bear.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kat'll be right down," Jack told Spot the next morning.

"Jack, I's wanna take er out tanight. Dat ok?"

"Fine," Jack shrugged. "But den ya can't sell togetha taday."

Spot scowled. He hated Jack just as much as he loved him. "Ok, Cowboy. Fai' is fai.' I jis gonna tell Kat," he added as he climbed the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm gonna take ya out tanight stead of sellin," Spot told Kate.

"That's fine," Kate's eyes sparkled. "I was hopin ta get out tanight."

Spot grinned. "I'll come by at seven."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kate lay in her bed trying to fall asleep. All she could think of was her day. First, she had sold papers with Mush. There was nothing wrong with him, he was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met. She just didn't like him the way he liked her. She got the feeling that most, if not all, of the newsies liked her. Then she thought of her dinner with Spot. He was so smooth and confident. She thought of his yes, those piecing blue eyes that softened when he looked at her. There was something different in him. She didn't believe that his attraction to her was merely physical. She could see behind his eyes and felt as though he respected her because of her. Not just her appearance. Kate sighed and rolled onto her side. She couldn't deny the obvious truth. She was falling for Spot Conlon.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Spot lay wide awake in his own bed. The dinner conversation he had had with Kate kept running through his head. He had asked her to live in Brooklyn with him. "Jack needs me," was her reply. "I need ya, too, Kat," he had said taking her hand in his. "I love ya." Kate had sucked in her breath. She had thanked him for dinner and then walked out briskly. Maybe he had pushed to hard, to fast. He had hoped that she would feel the same. Spot closed his eyes and tried to think. He couldn't live without Kate Sullivan.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kate smiled at Blink as he sold yet another paper. "You're good," she commented.

"Tanks," Blink soaked in the compliment from her. "Hey, Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna talk ta Spot?"

Kate turned around and saw Spot approaching them. He didn't want to talk about last night, did he? "No."

"Me neider." Blink took Kate's hand and began leading her away.

Spot sped up.

So did Blink and Kate.

Spot started jogging.

Annoyed, Blink whirled around.

"C'mon, Blink," Kate begged. She pulled on his sleeve but he didn't move.

Spot came up and, ignoring Blink, spoke directly to Kate. "Look, Kat-"

As soon as she heard that, Kate turned and bolted.

"Kat!" Spot followed immediately with Blink right behind him.

Kate slowly began to pull ahead of the two newsies. As she glanced over her shoulder, she ran into a barrier. She fell to the ground.

"Hey," a male voice said. "Who're you?"

Kate scrambled to her feet and tried to run but the man grabbed her arm.

"Morris!" the man called and another one appeared. "Do ya know who dis is?"

"Gee, Oscar, it looks like dat doll dat hangs out with Kelly's newsies."

"Well," an evil smile crossed Oscar's face. "Any friend of Kelly's is an enemy of ours."

"I don't know him," Kate protested.

"What's yer name, sweetface?"

Kate boiled. "What's yours, birdbrain?"

Oscar's grip tightened with anger and Kate winced under his crushing strength.

Kate's eyes narrowed and she made a fist with her free hand. She swung with all of her strength and connected with his eye.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack watched from across the street as Oscar and Morris Delancey terrified another poor girl. He couldn't tell who it was because her back was to him. As he crossed the street to help her out, he watched her slug Oscar right in the eye. He half smiled. As he reached her, Morris grabbed her arm to stop her from running. "Hey dere, Morris," Jack said calmly. "Long time, no see. But I see dat ya haven't lost yer charm wit da ladies."

Morris pointed angrily at Jack. "You stay oudda dis, Kelly."

Oscar slowly rose to his feet.

The girl turned her head and Jack nearly fainted. "Kat?"

Kate bit her lip.

Jack grabbed Morris' collar and punched him several times.

Oscar wrenched Morris away from Jack's grip and both ran away.

"Youse ok?" Jack gripped both of Kate's arms.

Kate nodded.

"Kat!" Spot and Blink ran up. "What happened?" Spot read the worry that was etched across Jack's face.

Jack released Kate as she and Spot embraced. He watched the couple carefully and finally cam to the conclusion that they were in love. He grew angry. Angry at Spot for getting Kate to love him; angry at Kate for falling for Spot's charm; and angry at himself for letting it happen.

Spot took Kate's hand and led her away to a more private place to talk.

Blink shook his head and followed Jack back to the lodging house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I jus need ta know how ya feel bout me," Spot explained.

Kate bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs as she thought of how to reply.

"I love ya, Kat," he continued. "Wid all me heart."

Kate looked into his eyes and could see that he meant it. "Oh, Spot. I tried so hard not to, but you made it so difficult I love you, too."

Spot beamed and swept her up in a hug.

Kate laughed, glad she had finally confessed.

"Kat," Spot took her hand in his. "I wanna be witch youse always." He reached into his pocket. "Will you marry me, Kate Sullivan?" He pulled out a gold ring and Kate's heart stopped.

"Yes, James Conlon," she breathed. "I will. But how will I tell Jack?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack sat before the fire and dug his nails into the wooden arms of the chair. He was tense. Very tense. All he could think about was how happy Kate had looked with Spot. Why couldn't she look that way with someone else? He slumped even lower in his chair. He had a bad feeling that Spot was going to take Kate from him. He sprang to his feet when Spot and Kate entered.

They stood before Jack. Kate bit her lip and Jack clenched his fists as he watched spot put an arm around her waist.

"Jack," Spot began. "Kat an me wanna get married. An we want yer approval."

Jack sucked in his breath as if Spot had just punched him in the guy. He thought through this carefully. He could deny Spot his happiness, no problem. But Kate He looked at her pleading eyes. She would be miserable if he said no. "Congratulations," Jack forced a weak smile for Kate's sake.

Tears spilled out of Kate's eyes as she left Spot's side and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. She cried into his shoulder as he patted her back. "Thank you, Francis," she whispered into his ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~

~12 Months Later~

Kate stepped out of the doctor's office smiling.

Spot waited impatiently while she thanked the doctor. "Well? Did ya find out why yer getting so big so fast?"

"Yes," Kate's eyes sparkled. "It's not just one baby. It's two."

Spot beamed and kissed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack paced the floor of the Brooklyn lodging house. Blink, Mush, and Race were with him. All of them were nervous. Kate had been gaining weight much to quickly. Each newsie offered his chair when Spot led his wife in.

"So youse ok?" Jack wrung his hands.

Kate smiled. "Yes. I'm going to have twins!"

"Imagine dat!" Race exclaimed.

Jack tried to sit down, but missed the chair.

Spot helped him to his feet.

"Twins?!" Jack couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

Spot nodded. "Yep."

"Thanks again for all your help, guys," Kate said.

They all nodded.

Kate had been working as the Manhattan newsies' cook, but since she was pregnant, she'd had to give up the work. All of newsies still gave her a cut of their money though anyway.

Spot stood behind Kate with his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Ooh!" Kate jumped a little and then smiled up at Spot. "One of your children just kicked me."

"Dey's gonna be strong," Spot said proudly. "Jus like-"

"Me?" Race interrupted. "Yeah, I know."

"Dey's gonna have me looks," Mush bragged.

"Hey, idiots," Spot said. "Dey're my babies, not yours."

Kate smiled.

"I'se gonna go tell da guys dat da baby multiplied," Blink said as he left the lodging house.

"So when is da babies comin, Kat?" Mush asked.

Kate looked down at her ever growing stomach. "They should be coming any day now."

~*~*~*~*~*~

~One Week Later~

"Mrs. Conlon," the doctor began, "the babies are struggling an awful lot, and if this continues when they are born, you may die. We have a half hour at the most before you begin to give birth, but if it comes down to it..."

"The babies, Doctor," Kate said sadly. "Save the babies. May I please tell my husband?"

"Certainly. I will get him."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Spot and Jack paced nervously outside of Spot and Kate's bedroom waiting for the doctor. The rest of the Manhatten newsies stood and sat restlessly in various places, mingled with the other Brooklyn newsies.

Everyone crowded around when the doctor finally came out.

"Mr. Conlon."

"Yeah?"

"Please come in."

Spot was more than happy to oblige. He immediately entered and, kneeling by the head of Kate's bed, took her hand. "Is everything alright?"

"James," Kate's voice was choked up. "The babies are going to be born within the half hour. They might struggle, to much for me to survive. It they do...it's me or the babies. I told the doctor to save the babies."

Spot nodded. He then broke down crying. He might only have a half hour left with his precious wife, if even that. "Jack an da boys'll wanna see ya," he said wiping his eyes.

Kate nodded. "I'm ready."

All of a sudden, her contractions hit.

"Docto!" Spot yelled.

The doctor rushed in, pushed Spot out, and locked the door.

"Wait!" Spot yelled furiously as he pounded on the door. "Ya can't do dis ta me! Dat's me wife!"

Jack grabbed Spot by the shoulders and shook him. "Spot!" Jack was growing desperate. "What's goin on? Is Kat gonna be ok?"

All of the newsies gathered around Spot.

Spot began crying. "If da babies put up a fight den Kat'll...Kat'll...die."

Jack's eyes grew wide and he turned to the door. He punched it until his knuckles began to bleed. "Open dis door right now!" he demanded. "Ya heah me?"

Mush and Blink, holding back tears of their own, each grabbed one of Jack's flailing arms and led him to a chair.

Race laid a heavy hand on Spot's shoulder. "We all loved 'er. Loved 'er like she was our own li'l sista."

Spot ran his sweaty hand through his hair. "Yeah."

The ten minutes seemed like ten hours for the newsies as they waited impatiently for the doctor to come out. He finally did.

"Congratulations, Mr. Conlon. You have a boy and a girl."

"But do I still have a wife?" Spot muttered as he brushed past the doctor and into the room. Tears flowed from his eyes as he approached the bedside and saw the babies in Kate's arms.

Kate smiled. "Are you ok, James?"

"Yeah," Spot nodded. Ok? He was wonderful. He had never been happier.

"This is your son," she said handing him the baby wrapped in blue blanket. "And this is your daughter."

"So youse two is da ones dat caused all da trouble." Spot tickled his son's stomach.

The baby gurgled with delight.

"Dis guy looks like a Sammy ta me," Spot said.

Kate nodded. "Samuel Conlon it is. What about her?"

"What d'ya tink of Dana?"

"I love it."

"Hey! Sammy's got yer eyes!"

"And Dana's got yours. Do the guys know I'm ok?"

"Da docto'll tell em. Hey, guys!" he called. "Ya can come in now!"

The newsies pushed through the door. Each gave Kate a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then the attention was turned to the babies.

Jack carefully held Dana in his arms while Race and Mush shared Sammy.

"Whatta deir names?"

"Da goi'l's Dana and da boy is Sammy."

"'e looks more like a Speck ta me," Race commented.

"Yeah. We'll call em Speck an, an, an Dot!" Mush decided.

"Speck an Dot! " Everyone cheered.

"Awright, everyone," Jack took charge. "Kat an da babies need dier rest." He began pushing the groaning newsies out the door.

Spot returned Samuel and Dana back to their mother. He kissed Kate, then Sam, then Dana and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Sleep," he said brushing the hair out of Kate's face. As soon as her eyelids closed, he gently took the babies to their crib and then went out into the hall to join the other newsies. Spot and Jack shook hands.

"Tanks fer givin me a family, Jacky-boy," Spot said.

"Tanks fer takin care o' me sista," Jack said. "We won't be spectin Kat back fer awhile. It ya need any help sellin papes er raisin money, jis hollah. We'se don't want da kids an Kat ta starve."

"I will."

"Gotta git back ta Manhattan. Take care o' em, Spot."

Spot nodded and watched Jack follow the rest of his newsies out the door. "See ya, Cowboy."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Spot rushed to aid of his wife as she slowly climbed down the stairs. "What're ya doin' up? Ya should be restin!"

Kate shook her head. "I thought you left already. I'm gonna go and make Jack and the boys a 'thank you meal.' Mrs. Bradly next door said she'd watch the kids."

"Not in yer condition you ain't!"

"I'm not in any condition right now," Kate protested.

"Yeah, not in any condition ta go!"

Kate smiled. "You worry to much."

"You don't worry enuff," Spot said reading the playfulness in her eyes. "How 'bout if ya make it 'ere an' den I'll bring it ovah ta Jack's?"

"How about if you just go sell your papes?"

Spot sighed. "How 'bout if I goes witch ya?"

Kate laughed. "If you can keep up!" She fled from his arms and out the door. 

Spot was right behind her. "Kat!" he called, "Wait!"

Kate laughed but kept going. All of a sudden, she had a coughing attack.

Spot caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Cheese, Kat. See? I told ya."

Kate swallowed hard and smiled weakly up at him. "It's just a little cold."

"Let's go back."

"We're closer to Jack's place than ours."

"C'mon, Kat."

"Spot I really want to do this."

Spot sighed. "Awright. Maybe Jack'll walk ya back er somethin."

When they stopped inside the lodging house, Spot called, "Hello?"

Kate elbowed him in the gut.

"Oof!"

"Shh!" Kate held her finger to her lips. "They're still sleeping!"

"At five thoity?"

"They don't get up 'til six on weekdays."

"Oh."

Kate crept into the kitchen and lit the lantern.

"Youse gonna be ok?" Spot was still worried.

"Yeah."

"By yerself?"

"Yes."

"K. I gotta go. Bye, Kat," Spot said as he kissed her.

"Bye, honey," she kissed him back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oooh," Race reached for one of the steaming rolls. "Didn't know Kloppman could cook so good." Before he could take one, a wooden spoon was whacked down on his hand. "Yeouch!" he yelped. He looked up and saw Kate standing with her arms crossed. "Kat! What wuz dat fer?"

"Racetrack Higgins, no food until everyone is down," she scolded.

"Ya ain't gotta hit me," Race whined.

Kate smiled.

"Whaddya doin 'ere?"

"I made you and the boys a 'thank you meal.'"

"How's Speck an' Dot?"

"Fine."

"Hey!" Mush said walking in, not noticing Kate. "Food!"

"I wouldn't do dat," Race warned. "Not 'ealthy."

Mush reached for a roll but snatched his hand back when a wooden spoon hit it. "Ouch!"

"Mush! Don't you touch that!"

Mush stared in disbelief at Kate. "Kat! Oh, Kat!" he scooped her up in a hug.

"Mush!" Kate laughed. "Put me down!"

Mush set Kate down and cradled his injured hand. "Dat hoit."

"Told ya," Race slapped Mush upside his head.

"Wait until everyone is ready," Kate said.

"How're da babies?"

"Fine," Kate and Race answered at the same time.

Kate shot Race a look.

All of a sudden, Kate was swept up from behind in a giant bear hug.

"Grrrrr!" the boy growled.

"Francis Sullivan!" Kate laughed. "You put me down this instant."

Humbled, Jack obeyed.

"Ya shoudn't be 'ere, Kat," he told her seriously. "Ya should be home wid Spot an' da kids." He reached for a roll.

"No, Jack! Watch-" Mush and Race yelled.

But it was to late, Kate whacked his hand with her spoon.

"-out," Mush finished.

"Ow!" Jack cried as he stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Oh, you're all a bunch of babies," Kate said as she moved the rolls to the table.

"So dat's why Spot didn't stick around," Jack stared at his throbbing hand. "Ya hit 'im too much."

Kate smiled. "I have to go back and take care of the babies now. Enjoy!"

"Kat," Jack followed her to the door. "Want me ta walk ya home?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ya shoi?"

"Yes," Kate nodded.

"Awright." Jack hugged her. "T'anks fer da meal."

"Welcome. Bye, guys!" Kate called as she opened the door and left. She was very happy. She had Spot, Jack, Samuel, and Dana. Plus all of her wonderful newsie friends. She thought of how lucky she was, how very lucky, indeed. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a scrawny girl dressed in rags who looked as though she couldn't have been much younger than herself. The motherly instinct in her kicked in and she walked over to the starving girl. "What's your name?"

"Marie."

"Marie, I'm Kate, but my friends call me Kat. Would you like to come home with me?"

Marie smiled and nodded.

Kate took Marie's hand and led her back to Brooklyn. Her life just kept getting better and better.

The End


End file.
